Hyperion
To see the Votlex Universe Counterpart, See Hyperion (VU). ---- |weight = 20000 lbs |alignment = Good |likes = *Being cute *Punching stuff |dislikes = *When asked to not punch things *His sheer bad luck *Being fucking colourblind *Being called a shorty |skills = Melee }} ''Hyperion is a robot dargon created by ASWS. Made after the success of Drakojet and Spitfire, Hyperion proved to be a young robot who is still learning while also suffering from a programming error that is unfortunately hard to correct.'' Appearance Robot Mode Aside from the obvious dragon body design his eye have a goggles-like the design and have an awkward arm design. Hyperion's legs are also akward in design. Jet Mode Hyperion's jet mode is odd, to say the least. While having a conventional wing design, he only has one intake on the back. His cockpit appears to be non-existant which is where his head is. The jet engines are on the back (obviously). Personality Despite the sheer fact he is 18 years old, he acts like as if he is much younger. Having a much more child like personality when compared to the other ASWS bots. Because of this, however, allows Hyperion to be cuter which sometimes works to his advantage. For whatever reason, Hyperion likes to punch anything he can find from concrete pillars to robots. Even if the robot in question is substantially stronger than him. Also he has trouble telling what color is what due to the fact an error in his programming caused him to be colorblind. Which has lead to some arguments on trivial matters. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams VOTE-X has on occasion been Hyperion's mechanic, even after numerous cases of Hyperion accidentally punching VOTE-X's tools. Hyperion normally finds VOTE-X when he is unsure about anything when Drakojet is not around and sometimes been brough along some of VOTE-X's misadventures with Thompson. Vohantex Hyperion finds Vohantex to be an absolute annoyance, mostly due to his sticky antics. Funnuily enough Hyperion loves to stand on Vohantex's head and sometimes treat him as a punching bag. Drakojet Hyperion sees Drakojet as a father figure, and due to this he willingly obeys him and feels sorry when he fails the orders Drakojet gave him. As such Drakojet respects Hyperion and treats him like his son. A son he once had... Spitfire Due to Spitfire's care and compassion, Hyperion always seeks for her when he feels like he is in danger. Sometimes Spitfire would protect him till the end, even if it meant she is destroyed. This has to lead to Hyperion to sometimes stand up for himself and protect her, which makes Spitfire proud. Trivia Overall *''Hyperion is Votex-Abrams' 6th character he has created'' **''Hyperion is also the 3rd character that he has created who is a transformer.'' Robot Mode *''Hyperion's robot mode was based on the Pokemon Flygon.'' **''The green outline on his wings, goggle-like eyes and overall stance is where the inspiration came from'' ***''Yoshifan1219 thought Hyperion was based on a kangaroo.'' *''Hyperion is literally the hardest bot to draw for Votex-Abrams, mostly due to how Hyperion was designed.'' *''The goggle-eye trend seems to continue onto another character.'' **''On the topic on his goggle eye design, they actually do protect his eyes unlike Drakojet or Spitfire.'' Jet Mode *''Hyperion's Jet mode is loosely based on the F-16 Fighting Falcon.'' **''Unlike the jet it was based on, the intake is located on the top of the body instead of below.'' **''It also has two engines as opposed to one.'' *''His jet mode isslower than Drakojet's Jet Mode.'' *''Hyperion's Jet mode used to be a complicated mess due to its akward design.'' Category:Characters Category:ASWS Bots Category:Military Bots Category:Males